just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheap Thrills
Cheap Thrills is a song in Just Dance 2017, Just Dance Now, and the Just Dance Unlimited service. It is by Sia Ft. Sean Paul. Setting The classic dance takes place in a mild-toned city. The first location is in a house with a lounging chair, then it transitions to a pathway of shapes with apartments and skyscrapers in the background, and then it goes closer to the skyscrapers that gets accompanied with buildings, cars, and trees. Afterwards, the process repeats. Once it finishes, it goes into a scrolling montage of buildings and floating objects. What that ends, it returns to the skyscrapers. The city then vanishes, with an irregular sky and wavy floor taking its place for the remainder of the performance. The Bollywood dance takes place in a village with a bicycle, what appears to be hay, and spice bags during the day. An aerial view of the village can be seen in the back, and the coaches move to that area during the chorus. Whenever this happens, the setting changes from day to night. Mashup The mashup for Cheap Thrills is available for every version except for the versions on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. For the versions that have it, the mashup is played through the Just Dance Unlimited service, with or without a subscription. For the version that doesn't have the service (which is the Wii), it costs 20 Mojo Coins to play it. The mashup has 7 coaches in it and a theme called "Sunglasses": coaches who wear sunglasses. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ Crazy In Love ▪ Pon De Replay ▪ Taste The Feeling ▪ Stuck On A Feeling ▪ Built For This ▪ Sorry ▪ Pon De Replay ▪ Taste The Feeling ▪ Stuck On A Feeling ▪ Built For This ▪ Sorry ▪ Crazy In Love ▪ Sorry ▪ Built For This ▪ Stuck On A Feeling ▪ Built For This ▪ Sorry ▪ Pon De Replay ▪ The Choice Is Yours Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of Cheap Thrills Classic Version *Just Dance 2017, Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Bollywood Version *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One): Mojo Coins Purchase (2,000 Mojo Coins) *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360): Game Progression (Tenth alternate to be unlocked) Mashup *Just Dance Unlimited (2017): Available from start *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360): Mojo Coins Purchase (20 Mojo Coins) Appearances in other songs None of the coaches associated with Cheap Thrills have appeared in any other song in the series, but the setting from the Classic Version is seen in Wherever I Go. Gallery Classic CheapThrills1.PNG CheapThrills2.PNG CheapThrills3.PNG CheapThrills4.PNG CheapThrills5.PNG CheapThrills6.PNG CheapThrills7.PNG CheapThrillsGoldMove1.gif CheapThrills8.PNG CheapThrills9.PNG CheapThrillsGoldMove2.gif CheapThrills10.PNG CheapThrills11.PNG Bollywood CheapThrillsBollywood1.png CheapThrillsBollywood2.png CheapThrillsBollywood3.png CheapThrillsBollywoodGoldMove1.gif CheapThrillsBollywood4.png CheapThrillsBollywood5.png CheapThrillsBollywoodGoldMove2.gif CheapThrillsBollywood6.png CheapThrillsBollywood7.png CheapThrillsBollywood8.png CheapThrillsBollywoodGoldMove3.gif CheapThrillsBollywood9.png CheapThrillsBollywoodGoldMove4.gif Mashup CheapThrillsMashup1.png|Crazy In Love CheapThrillsMashup2.png|Pon De Replay CheapThrillsMashup3.png|Taste The Feeling CheapThrillsMashup4.png|Stuck On A Feeling CheapThrillsMashup5.png|Built For This CheapThrillsMashup6.png|Sorry CheapThrillsMashup7.png|Crazy In Love CheapThrillsMashup8.png|Sorry CheapThrillsMashup9.png|Built For This CheapThrillsMashup10.png|Pon De Replay CheapThrillsMashup11.png|The Choice Is Yours Promotional Images CheapThrillsThumbnail.png CheapThrillsThumbnail2.png CheapThrillsAnnouncement.gif JustDance20170Days.gif CheapThrillsTeaser.png|Teaser JustDance2017Banner.png JustDance2017HappyHolidays1.PNG JustDance2017HappyNewYear1.PNG JustDance2017GreetingCard3.png JustDance2017VMAs1.gif MasterclassImage1.PNG 2018Banner.png SpotifyImage2.PNG CheapThrillsBollywoodThumbnail.png CheapThrillsBollywoodThumbnail2.png Other CheapThrillsAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from the Classic Version, known as "La Comtesse" CheapThrillsBollywoodLeftCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach on the left from the Bollywood Version CheapThrillsPose1.PNG CheapThrillsPose2.PNG CheapThrillsBollywoodPose1.png CheapThrillsBollywoodPose2.png WhereverIGo6.png|The setting from the Classic Version in Wherever I Go Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2017 Songs Category:Just Dance Now Songs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with a Difficulty rating of 2 or Medium Category:Songs with an Effort rating of 1 or Low Category:Songs with a Female coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup